Masoquista
by cherryway
Summary: Y Roy podia estar muy seguro que eso tambien le gustaba de Riza. Y tambien se aseguraria de no volverse a dormir en la oficina pensando en su querida Ojo de Halcon


Era una aburrida y latosa tarde en el cuartel, todos trabajaban arduamente, excepto el, claro, el estaba sacando la vuelta pensando en cosas que tal vez, nunca nadie escucharia.  
Pensaba en nadie mas y nada menos que su teniente, y mas especificamente en las cosas que amaba de ella. Eran tantas que no podia contarlas, pues claro, se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo y el la amaba desde el primer dia en que la conocio. Habia quedado cautivado por esos grandes ojos caoba apenas lo miro, su misteriosa forma de ser y bueno, todo lo que conocio de ella en ese entonces, cuando todo podia ser bueno para ellos.  
Pero volviendo al momento, nuestro querido coronel pensaba lo siguiente:  
Amaba la forma que tiene Hawkeye con el, en esos momentos cuando estan solos, de hablarle. El tono de reproche que solo el conoce, cuando la teniente esta muy molesta con el y hace un pequeño puchero, porque ella no es como todos la plantean, ella es muy diferente y mucho mejor.  
Ella no es la que todos plantean de seria y muy fria, ella tiene su lado cariñoso y maternal, aun un poco infantil.  
Tambien pensaba en las mañanas cuando pueden despertar juntos –claro, despues de una exhausta noche juntos- y ella madrugadora como siempre, prepara café, el suyo se lo deja sobre el velador y ella toma el de ella mirando por la ventana, con una camisa de el encima. Dios, esa era la mujer mas sexy que el alguna vez ha podido conocer.  
Tambien su sedoso cabello, -aunque ella prefiere llevarlo corto- acariciarselo es como una droga para ella, se relaja y claro, solo Roy sabe como hacerlo.  
Su risa, y no, no su nombre, esa forma que tiene de reirse cuando esta en confianza y se siente bien, que es tan natural, que solo algunas personas conocen –muy reducidas- personas conocen.  
La manera en que cuida de el, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y aunque claro, a veces actua como uno, ella siempre esta ahí, mirandolo y apoyandolo, dandole notas mentales que solo el podria captar, como sus miradas o gestos, ya que luego de tantos años, el podria leerla completa sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
Ese gusto de acariciar su espalda mientras se besan: es como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aunque mas pareciera que se siente muy insegura y cree que el se va a ir, y ahí es donde Roy debe intervenir y hablarle, o si no claro, nuestra Teniente rompe en llanto –cosa que solo Alphonse y Roy han visto-.  
La forma en que cuida de Hayate, ese pequeño animal que si no fuera por Riza hubiera terminado en las manos equivocadas –Vease Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman o claro, el mismo- y que ella ha sabido darle tanto amor y cariño y claro esta, educacion (N.A: XDD).  
Como cuida su espalda, y la de todos los que puede, porque son muy importantes para ella, y sin ellos, claramente ella estaria muy mal –aunque no lo demuestre, pero bajo mirada de Roy todo lo ve- Y ese pacto que formaron, que ella lo seguiria hasta el mismisimo infierno si fuera necesario, y obviamente lo mismo para el, ya que Mustang iria con ella donde sea, si tuviera que ir.  
Sus hoyuelos –desconocidos para todo el mundo, claro- pero que estan ahí, solo cuando ella logra reirse mucho y que normalmente es causado por el.  
Su foma de respirar, de trabajar, de besarlo, de mirarlo.. en fin, basicamente todo lo de ella es lo que le gusta a Roy.

De pronto sintio gritos…  
-CORONEL! PORFAVOR DESPIERTE, CORONEL!- Escuchaba Roy a lo lejos, comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo que primero que vio no le sorprendio demasiado, Hawkeye mirandolo fijamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; fue lo segundo lo que lo congelo.  
Estaban todos sus subordinados, alrededor de su escritorio, mirandolo fijamente. Havoc no estaba fumando, el sandwich de Breda estaba en el piso, Fuery no estaba con una radio en la mano y Falman, bueno, estaba como siempre pero con un aspecto de sorprendido.  
-¿Quién se murio?- fue lo unico que pudo procesar Roy, se paro rapidamente, muy urgido pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, excepto Riza, que tenia bastante rubor en sus mejillas y se notaba muy molesta.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estan todos asi?- comenzo a recitar Roy atropelladamente, nervioso, por primera vez, sus subordinados lo tenian en una situacion muy dificil.  
-¿De verdad no recuerda nada de lo que dijo, Coronel? Si yo fuera usted, creo que le deberia un par de explicaciones a los presentes.- dijo Hawkeye, enojada y sonrojada.  
De pronto todos –excepto Riza y Roy- comenzaron a reir desaforadamente, repitiendo las frases que habia dicho Roy.  
Lo unico que se escucho luego de 5 segundos fueron dos tiros al aire de un rifle y un par de llamas que quemaron los papeles del escritorio. Habia un silencion sepulcral, y Hawkeye fue la primera en romperlo, con arma en mano.  
-Para que sepan, y esto se los digo simplemente porque nos conocemos hace años, y se que no nos delatarian ni denunciarian, -ya que estamos infringiendo la ley de fraternizacion- que el Coronel aquí presente y yo tenemos una relacion desde hace bastante tiempo; tambien nos conocemos desde que el Coronel tiene 16 y yo 14, porque mi padre fue su maestro de alquimia. Espero no hayan burlas ni nada desagradable ya que nosotros los respetamos y tambien respetamos con quien salgan, ¿o acaso Teniente segundo Havoc, usted no sale con Rebeca? O Fuery, ¿tu no salias con Sciezcka? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, caballeros; lo que dijo el Coronel no fue lo mas apropiado pero no se volvera a repetir ¿Quedo claro?- su mirada seria y punzante congelaria a cualquiera. Todos asintieron a la vez  
-Ahora por favor retirense de mi oficina- dijo Mustang.  
Todos salieron de la sala en silencio. Apenas se cerro la puerta, Hawkeye dijo:  
-Asi que cuentame, ¿Tambien te gusta cuando tengo ganas de matarte, eh Roy?  
Y Roy podia estar muy seguro que eso tambien le gustaba de Riza, aunque sonara muy masoquista.  
Y tambien se aseguraria de no volverse a dormir en la oficina pensando en su querida Ojo de Halcon. 


End file.
